bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuuma Mifune
Ryuuma Mifune is the current 3rd seat of Squad 10. Description Appearance: He has dark brown eyes and medium-short messy black hair that is usually fairly unkempt. He wears a standard Shihakusho when on missions and during spars but wears a black suit and tie with a blue button down shirt underneath with jacket open the rest of the time. His skin is caucasian with a slight tan and he keeps his sword hanging on his left shoulder. His build is slim but he has a decent amount of muscle. Personality: Ryuuma tends to be a very laidback person who tries to maintain a cheery and fairly optimstic disposition. He is a loyal friend who will get very angry and be willling to fight anyone if they intentionally hurts one of his friends. If he isn't at the sparring grounds training he is usually taking a nap somewhere in the Seireitei, getting a drink, or just staring at the clouds go by(or stars if it's night). He also doesn't believe anyones lineage or the circumstance of their birth should matter and it doesn't matter whether they're Shinigami, Arrancar, or Human they are responsible for what they choose to do regardless of race. History Ryuuma grew up in the Rukon without many friends. One of the few friends he had was a girl named Lily Kaneomi. The two would play together all the time in a field with a big sakura tree in it. However one day Lily didn't come and Ryuuma went looking for her only to find out that a group of bandits had kidnapped and killed her for the thrill of it. Ryuuma, enraged with giref went to hunt down the bandits to make them pay. When he found them and confronted them they laughed and beat him within an inch of his life. When thay were about to finish him off a Soul Reaper stepped in and dispatched the bandits in moments. Ryuuma, grateful to the Soul Reaper, vowed to become strong enough that this wouldn't happen again. Years later Ryuuma entered the Academy to become a Soul Reaper in his own right and trained to become strong enough to protect those precious to him. However Ryuuma made sure to keep the light-hearted personality in memory of the fun times he and Lily shared. After graduating from the Academy Ryuuma joined Squad 10 and worked his way up the ranks to become the current 3rd Seat. Stats Class/level: AD-2 HAN: 8 REI: 8 HAK: 11 SEI: 6 BUK: 7 HOH: 11 Points Earned: 11 Total points: 51 Zanpakuto His Zanpakuto's name is Kaze Sureiya and it's release command is "Blow Them Away". When released his Zanpakuto become two brass knuckle with tanto length knives on the end. For: Shikai Description: By throwing a punch imbuned with reiatsu a tornado like attack fires from Kaze Sureiya at the target (Can be used with one hand) Description: By bringing both hands as fists together a circular wall of high-speed wind protects from attacks (Requires both hands) Inner World Ryuuma's inner world is constructed like an ancient Roman city with many low level buildings, several large buildings supported by pillars and with domed roofs , a Colosseum in the center, and a large palace in the northernmost end of the city. The buildings are based off of ancient Roman architecture resulting in it containing many arches and aqueducts. Zanpakuto Spirit Kaze Sureiya is a cloaked figure that keeps the hood up with very messy blond hair that hangs in his face and has a pentagram on both gloves he wears. Underneath the cloak he has caucasian skin and wears a solid black v-neck t-shirt with black pants and combat boots. He is a very stubborn person with an overlyserious and overbearing personality who believes actions speak louder than words. Once he has made up his mind it is near impossible to change it which has caused his and Ryuuma's relationship to leave much to be desired often resulting in them arguing and yelling at each other rather than attempting to get along. He strongly believes that if you want to get anywhere in the world you must have power capable of crushing anyone who stands in your way. When Ryuuma attempted to gain his Shikai Kaze Sureiya attacked him and stated that if Ryuuma want Kaze Sureiya's power he'd have to beat him first. After a long battle Kaze Sureiya was impressed enough with the fact that no matter how many times Ryuuma had been beaten down he got back up that Kaze Sureiya decided to allow him access to Shikai.